foreverevefandomcom-20200213-history
Golem
Appearance They are made of various stones, rocks and minerals found naturally in the world and their overall bodies will often take on the properties of the various elements that make up their bodies. Their exact appearance varies but some common traits are known about their race. Older creations tend to be less humanoid and more abstract, often looking like they were modelled after Gods. They are often well worn or erroded, some pigments of past markings and decortions remain. Some have writing on them, from civilisations who have left their mark on certain individuals and a few are able to be "named" because of it. Modern s, however, tend to be more human-like and often modelled after existing races. They are usually well maintained and decorative, looking more like stone dolls then the relic-like appearance of the older s. Behaviour s usually display no emotion, whether or not they have them is another question. Those who have been s in a Incarnation find it difficult to explain what it is like to be one. They are described as being only able to hear one voice in their head driving them forward, which overwrites all other thoughts and actions except the desire to do as the voice whims them to do. Language They do not seem to speak, but are able to make sounds that some describe as somewhere between "moaning" or "humming" noises. Their voices booom out long and a single sound will last for a number of seconds. They are capable of reaching many tones. Inhabbitant They do not have a specific home and can be found anywhere in the world. s who are shut down, however, are not "dead" and therefore can become operational if events led them to need to continue fulfilling their duties. s only move if they have a active duty in operation, all other times they remain motionless like statues; the motionless one are most likely to be found in ruins. Those that are operational varies per location and design and therefore are not always so easy to find. History s are the oldest of the races and were designed to be land shapers. They would follow any order the Warden gave them from start to finish. However, as later races were created, the s proved to be less useful then expected and many were allowed to shut down and cease their orders. Early on, they moved mountains and created islands, with a army of them able to create an entire contient. As their uses fell so did their numbers and fewer and fewer are re-incarnated as s. It is suspected that the System OS is trying to retire their race all together, although another theory is that because of the number of races there are now, there is simply less odds of ending up as a then in the past. As well as dwendling numbers, most s remain inactive and defunct, leaving very few active ones. In modern history, some treasure hunters and adventures have turned to "owning" s. Since s are powered by a single command, if you can find a way to oeither overwrite that command or use it for your purpose, s are starting to make a slow compact, although this still does not seem to impact their dwindling numbers and this continues regardless. Design Most s are designed to be strong hitters and endure a lot. They don't need or tend to rely on their other skills so much, leaving them with a cool 140 points to spare in their creation as a result. This, along with the lack of need to invest is SP, intelligence or Wisdom, s can fix on the role of tank. s are designed to be beginner-friendly characters with very little complexicity to their gameplay overall. However, while they usually take a beating before going down; with a low speed and agility rating, players are going to need it. Developing s follows the same routine, their cheapest skills to invest in are endurance, HP and Strength so even characters like "Mosh" (See Pre-made section) will end up relying on strength and endurance at the end. s biggest flaw is their lack of SP points and thier inability to invest in this area, making their long term stay in the party somewhat difficult. Developement Strengths s can use two of the following states; Weaknesses s can have any single trait of the following weaknesses; Abilities s will be able to choose two of these abilities, to be used once a day; *'Berserk'; Keeping roll a 1d6, each time the result is not a 1, you may get a free attack, if you land on a 1, you cannot roll anymore then turn. *'Protect'; During battle, every time the for strikes a party member for strength based damage, you will take the damage rather then that party member. *'Serve'; Choose one party member during battle to act as your "master". Whenever that player attack, your character attacks with them, also add your states onto their overall stats as well any resistanceys ancd enhancements. Your character dies when they die and cannot access any of your techniques nor cancel the "serve" action until you are are outside of battle. Beserk is designed for the big heavy hitting golems to take advantage of their strength. Protect is for those with high endurance. Serve is ideal if you have a weaker party member who needs to be carried by the party until they are strong enough to sruvive on their own. Pre-Mades The following are Examples of pre-made s the player can use for creating their characters from; *''Special note; Due to the nature of this race, the word "he" is a general role being used to make it easier to edit and use, s are one of the races who lack genders and therefore are more "it" then "he". '' Mountain Mountain is a who is quite large, although this is not the reason for its name, he is made out of solid rock, yet due to his age he has lichen and other wildlife growing out of his body. Mountain is a designed to be strong and do heavy damage and its safe to say when he hits, it hurts. Out of all the pre-mades, Mountain is physically the strongest character that has been designed. Mountain starts with all strength abilities, allowing him to pretty much do everything related to strength. Mountain has been around for a long time and knows a lot about the world (though as a Mountain cannot show it) and has spent a lot of his time as a . While many are driven insane being forced to take a back seat while something else drives your actions, but deep down he actually enjoys not having to thnk too hard about life. Mountain is one of the few remaining s from the early days of the world's build, his hands alone were responsible for shaping many mountains and islands throughout the world. In real Life, Mountain was a homeless man who was dragged off the street to be a test subject for the early versions of the world. Compared to his life in reality where he was cold, sick and hungrey, lifes a piece of cake. He enjoys life in the world and feels proud of what he has achieved, although cannot tell or show how these emotions. Unlike other ancient s who have been shut down, Mountain is still active because its hard to find s which match his strength. *Abilities; Beserk, Protect *''Comment; Mountain is designed to be a easy beginners to give players a chance to see if they like their race, he pretty much symbolises their typical build.In development, do note that his reliance for strength results in expanding out into other areas much harder overall, so having a overall strength of 300 and agility still on 10 is easily done. Mountains skills also reflect his style of fighting, be offensive where possible and endure until the right moment. '' Slug Slug is a made of Iron, as such this has a lot of endurance and HP, but lacks speed. It is designed to take a lot of beating and out last the foes you will come across, and rather then avoid trouble, take it dead on. He is a more modern and has a body that looks roughly like a musclaur Demi. The criminal who inhabbits his body was a heavy man for a gang of youths who had robbed a store and and in the process killed a policeman. While the other gang members were smaller and faster then Slug, Slug was not so lucky and ended up being captured since he was much slower and less intelligent then his fellow gang members. He was sentanced to the world for his crime, even though he himself was not the one who pulled the trigger, who has a deep hatred for lawmen for this reason. To make matters worst, currently he is being forced to be used as a guard by the Wardens, only fueling the hatred. Though as a he cannot act out his hatred, it grows within him, so it is likely his next incarnation won't be a pretty one. His cause for joining your adventures is therefore likely to be one regarding a crime which has been committed and he has been ordered to presue the case until closure. *Abilities; Protect, serve *''Comment; While Slug isn't the character with the most endurance out of all of the races pre-mades, but he still has a lot of endurance compared to most characters. His strength is far from his fellow "Mountain" but due to his increased endurance he is able to outlive most attacks and defeat his foes in due time. Again, like Mountain he is a beginners characters and relatively easy to play as, however, tend to be much harder to begin with since although he takes a lot of damage, he can't deal it out as much as Mountain can. Slug's abilities also lean towards the defensives stance of Golems.'' Mosh Mosh is a made of mud, its strength and endurance is low but its speed and agility is suprisingly high for a . His appearance is mostly erode with very little in the way of features. He is not that old and because of his body will likely not last that long, thus his status as a is only temporary before he moves onto the next life. In real life, Mosh was a soldier who was ordered to fire a missile at a target which contained many civilans. When he refused, despite the fact that their target was present and this was likely the only chance they would have to get their man, Mosh was arrested on the spot for his defiance. Though they later were able to capture their target, Moshw as still put on trial for disobeying a direct order and choose to willingly go into the world as a result of the options the judge gave him. As a he is incapable of showing his firm moral beliefs, being forced to watch as he is used like a puppet to kill people by his "master". He likely joined your groups cause because you freed him, allowing him to become your servant, however you use him you will likely impact his next incarnation. *abilities; Beserk, Serve *''Comment; Since he has a relatively high agility and dexterity for a and these traits are normally quite expensive to invest in, he is designed to save players having to invest in these areas for some while. Do note, Mosh is the weakest of the 3 pre-mades physically and may suffer because of this reason, both in the beginning of the game and later on. He does make up for it by having access to traits that other s do not have. He was designed for players who wish to see an alternative approach to what they can do with s, he also tends to be much stronger later on when players finally are able to buff his strength and endurance up. Abilities wise, whereas mountain uses "beserk" for extra strong hits, Mosh uses them for carry him to the point where he can invest in his other traits. Serve, adds a extra shield ontop of another party memebr so they can further protect him until the right time.'' Category:Race